A diferença'
by l0tuz
Summary: O mal penetra lugares onde supostamente não o devia fazer. Será k após tto tempo de sossego, Ele regressara no seu pior? após tta batalha..o k acontecerá km sakura e Li?..3º cap postado!
1. Chapter 1 'introduçao, breves memorias'

ULLLLAAAA! Ok...esta é a minha 1º fic por isso não gozem muito. Plzzz!

Eu sei que no inicio pode parecer secante mas prometo que com a pratica isto melhora ;P!

Quero desde ja dizer que posto isto por uma grande admiração à minha muninaaaa foufa BoX3xAs!

Pois porque a minha pseudo-fic não se compara com a dela...

Continuando... a...como ela disse...eu também escrevo meio português meio brasileiro...dá mais jeito em certas frases..espero que gostem...e postem muitas reviews! Boas ou más tanto faz...apenas quero saber o que acham ).AH e ideias são sempre bem vindas..th mtas mas nunca são demais x).

**AVISO:** _personagens como: Sakura, Tomoyo e shaoran não me pertencem...so as estou utilizando ''emprestadas'' ao Clamp._

_E as outras todas são minhas por isso nada de imitar! xD!_

«pensamento de algum personagem»

() comentário da autora

- dialogo entre personagens

(espaços grandes...mudança de assunto)

1º Capitulo – ''Introdução – breves memórias''

- AH! Shaoran esta lindo, obrigado! – disse Sakura lentamente, abraçando o ursinho que o rapaz lhe tinha passado para as mãos...

- Vou sentir a tua falta.. – disse shaoran baixando a cabeça.

Foi então que deu o sinal de que o avião iria partir em breve.

- então é esta a nossa despedida... – sakura ja secava as lágrimas que lhe escorriam na face avermelhada..

- não kinomoto, voltaremo-nos a ver! Adeus, por agora.. – dito isto, shaoran afastou-se rapidamente.

- adeus li.. – sakura ficou durante uns minutos, a observar o aeroporto, com o urso de peluccia nos braços..ja aguado em lágrimas.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Kero aproximou-se da sua mestre e encontrou-a enterrada nas suas mãos, a chorar.

-sakura, ja falámos sobre isto antes, não podes continuar a olhar o passado...va não chores, tens que olhar para o futuro agora...

- eu ja nem sei se tenho futuro! – sakura suspirou e um grande toque de desilusão preencheu o seu olhar, sentia-se fraca..e inútil..-as cartas ja nem me obedecem..

-nao digas isso! – kero, sentado no parapeito da janela observava as cartas de Clow.. por mais que não quisesse acreditar, sabia que ela tinha razão...as cartas ja não lhe obedeciam. Sempre que lhes tocava..elas encontravam-se frias e turvas, pareciam ter perdido toda a sua vida.

Sakura deitou-se na cama e adormeceu quase que automaticamente. Sonhava com tudo o que tinha contecido nos últimos 5 anos, mais precisamente, quando Shaoran partiu. Sim, tinham passado 5 anos. Desde então, sakura adquirira belas curvas, ja não era mais uma menina, a sua beleza era cada vez maior, tal como a sua lista de pretendentes...mas sakura a ignorava, o seu coração ja estava ocupado..por Shaoran Li. Porém as esperanças de o voltar a ver eram cada vez menores..o brilho nos olhos safira de sakura ja não era o mesmo.

Toya não parava muito em casa. Andava a tirar o curso de literatura juntamente com Yukito, na universidade de Tokyo.

Enquanto o seu pai, estava fora (há cerca de 2 semanas) para variar.

Era um arquitecto muito famoso e admirado, daí viajar com tanta frequência. Por isso sakura estava sozinha em casa, apenas acompanhada por Kero.

Era uma linda manha de 2ª feira, o despertador de sakura acabara de tocar, fazendo-a despertar do seu sono. Sacudiu os seus longos cabelos cor-de-mel do rosto e levantou-se para ir tomar banho.

-SAKURA ANDA TOMAR O PEQUENO-ALMOÇO! – gritou kero à beira das escadas.

-JÁ VOU!

Sakura vestiu o uniforme (igual ao de toya e yukito antigamente), pegou na mochila e desceu para comer.

O pequeno-almoço decorreu silencioso como sempre..apenas quebrado por um ''Até logo''.

- Bom dia sakura! – tomoyo ali estava como sempre, esperando sakura com um alegre sorriso. Acompanhada por mais 2as amiga; Nitsukimi ( de cabelos curtos vermelhos vivos e olhos negros, bem mais alta que as outras..de corpo bem formado, mas um pouco feia) e Alyahh ( de todas, a mais magra..ao contrario de nitsukimi, Alyahh era bonita..tinha os olhos de um roxo encantador e os cabelos até um pouco abaixo dos seios de um tom castanho claro.).

-BOM DIA – disseram em conjunto.

Tal como sakura, tomoyo também adquirira belas curvas, não tão bem definidas, mas ainda assim, belas. Continuava com o seu longo cabelo cor de cinza sempre bem penteado, solto. Amadurecera bastante, contudo a sua doce simpatia não desaparecera.

A campainha tocou e todos os alunos entraram nas respectivas aulas.

Antes da típica e maçadora, aula de historia começar, o professor pediu a atenção de todos...

- meninos, temos um novo aluno na turma, que nos ira acompanhar durante este ano lectivo. O seu nome é Sharoan Li.

Todas as raparigas começaram a fazer olhinhos sedutores àquele rapaz de corpo muito musculado e um cabelo castanho, rebelde, muito cativante...achavam-no um gatão! E claro, Maya não passou despercebida..

Sakura, que ate então tinha estado totalmente desatenta à aula, parecendo estar interessada no que dizia na sua caneta azul... Deu um pulo súbito da cadeira, deixando todos completamente estupidificados a olhar para ela. Mas ela não se importara. O brilho nos seus olhos voltara e a ansiedade aumentava, ao olhar aquele que tinha visto menino e agora se tornara num verdadeiro homem (;P), tomando o corpo da rapariga.

Shaoran deu um leve sorriso, sereno.

-sakura, esta todo o mundo olhando ¬ ¬"..

-AH! Me desculpa! "..

«após tanto tempo..ele voltou!tenho tanto para lhe dizer..»

-Eu, eu tb estou muito feliz sakura.. – tomoyo fitava shaoran do canto do olho, de forma estranha. Algo se passava...

«porque terá ele voltado?...logo agora?...»

- tomoyo, passa-se alguma coisa?

-nada! – tomoyo deu um sorriso amarelo que pareceu satisfazer a pergunta da amiga.

Nitsukimi e Alyahh trocavam olhares, não tinham percebido a razão de todas aquela agitação na carteia atrás.

Oprofessor indicou o lugar onde shaoran se deveria sentar..uma carteira acima de Maya, a típica boazona da escola. Uma rapariga muito atraente, de seios muito volumosos e ancas firmes, de rosto preciso com uns olhos de um azul mar e cabelos muito compridos negros, ate um pouco acima da cintura. Era considerada ''perfeita'' pelos rapazes, ja namorara imensos e conseguia smp o que queria...

Maya começou logo com as suas conversas moles para Shaoran, mas ele parecia não dar interesse alguma a ela.

- posso começar a minha aula senhorita Tsubasa?

- sim prof. Sumeragi! Me desculpe. – disse sorrindo tentadoramente, fazendo com que este desse uma pequena tosse seca, tentando parecer indiferente.

(como ja devem ter reparado, maya tinha o género de uma verdadeira puta, e os professores não eram nenhum desafio para ela.)

A aula passava chata como sempre, sakura ansiava o intervalo. De vez em quando ela observava shaoran disfarçadamente, ele estava estranho, deparava-se mergulhado no seu mar de pensamentos.

Finalmente, tocou o sinal de que chegara o 1º intervalo. Todos os alunos saíram a correr das aulas.

-vamos sakura?

-tomoyo vai andando eu ja vou.. – sakura deu um curto sorriso.

-entendi..

tomoyo afastou-se rabugenta, dizendo algumas palavras sem nexo entre dentes.

Toda a sala estava praticamente vazia, restando apenas sakura e shaoran, que se encaravam frente a frente. Um instante silencio percorreu os seus corpos...

- shaoran eu..a..-o balbuciar de sakura foi de repente cortado, sentiu um dos braços de shaoran timidamente, envolver-se na sua cintura...enquanto o outro tocava levemente o seu pescoço e delicado cabelo..beijavam-se profunda e apaixonadamente, saudade e flama estavam ligadas naquela sala. Quando o beijo se encerrou, os 2 sairam receosamente, indo ao encontro dos outros, com acanhados sorrisos na cara disfarçados..

aproximaram-se de tomoyo e das outras que estavam a conversar animadamente no local do costume, debaixo de uma grande cerejeira atrás do ginásio.

Por fim as aulas terminaram por completo...

Baixinho, shoaran sussurou ao ouvido de sakura: - 'há tanto tempo que não te dava nenhuma noticia..quero estar contigo novamente...por favor, vem ter comigo ao parque do rei pinguim esta noite..'

E deu –lhe um beijo húmido na face de Sakura, que se sentiu corar..

Sakura ali ficou, petrificada...vendo aquele doce rapaz afastar-se ja de longe. Um atrasado ''tudo bem...'' saiu da sua boca e encaminhou-se para casa com um sorriso babado estampado na cara...

5 anos é mto tempo...

E pronto foi o meu 1º capitulo xD...um pouco secante e LONGOOOOO...eu posto dps o outro rapidamente! Por favor deixem reviews..é so o k peço..bjs espero k tenham gostado


	2. Chapter 2 'dor,amor e amargura'

ULAAAAAA novamente!

Começo com os meus agradecimentos outras vez: ;P

BoX3xAs, minha admiração predilecta, obrigada por me apoiares..xD thkx pelo review, só por isso vale a pena continuar ) e sara, obrigada também..pelo menos alguém leu a minha fic :P.. nada mais a dizer..pois pk só elas é que comentaram 

Bem..aqui fica o tão NÃO esperado, 2º capitulo! Foi feito à pressa por isso não esta la grande coisa..espero k gostem..Boa leitura.. (DEIXEM REVIEWSSS)

(os avisos que se lixem ¬¬ )

«pensamento de algum personagem»

() comentário da autora

- dialogo entre personagens

(espaços grandes...mudança de assunto)

2º Capitulo – '' Dor, Amor e Amargura ''

- shaoran eu..a..-o balbuciar de sakura foi de repente cortado, sentiu um dos braços de shaoran timidamente, envolver-se na sua cintura...enquanto o outro tocava levemente o seu pescoço e delicado cabelo..beijavam-se profunda e apaixonadamente, saudade e flama estavam ligadas naquela sala. Quando o beijo se encerrou, os 2 saíram receosamente, indo ao encontro dos outros, com acanhados sorrisos na cara disfarçados..

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Sakura achava-se deitada na sua cama, de barriga para cima. Parecendo perplexa..como se ainda não tivesse bem a certeza do que acontecera nessa tarde...levantou-se ligeiramente..e encostando-se à janela do seu quarto, ficou a olhar a nesga de céu estrelado que se avistava a seu lado..

Kero apareceu de rompante, dizendo que o jantar ja estava na mesa a esfriar..

Sakura, vagamente..disse ''ja vou''...continuando a contemplar a noite..

Com os avisos contínuos de kero que o jantar ja estava frio...e para sakura descer para comer...ela despiu-se para tomar banho, vestiu uma roupa simples mas agradável e assim foi, correndo para a mesa..

-estás distante..passa-se alguma coisa? – desconfiou kero.. enfiando uma garfada de puré na boca e olhando para a rapariga corada em sua frente de rosto sorridente..contudo, sakura não respondeu de imediato..

- aã..o k? – perguntou confusa.

- eu perguntei...o que é que se passa contigo? – ela, vacilante, disse que tinha tirado boa nota a matemática (o que seria um milagre, se fosse verdade ¬ ¬), esperando que kero caísse nessa...

- mas isso é óptimo...estas a melhorar! – kero não ficou contente pela nota...mas sim pelo facto de ver a sua mestre sorrir novamente, como não a via fazer à mais de 5 anos..

sakura olhou o relógio e com um salto brusco, pegou no casaco e saiu a correr de casa..sem dizer uma palavra..

Já perto do conhecido park do ''rei pinguim'', avistou... de longe, sentado no baloiço... Shaoran que olhava para os seus pés muito concentrado... devagar aproximou-se dele:

- Boa noite shaoran.. – disse retraída..

- a..ola sakura.. – disparou shaoran..sem despregar o olhar dos seus pés..

- Q-Queres ir dar...uma volta? – sorriu abertamente, e algures na noite..ouviu-se o piar de um mocho..

shaoran fez um sinal afirmativo a sakura e levantou-se ficando à sua frente..

aproximaram os seus narizes gelados devido ao frio..mas o ruído duma lebre, no meio das arvores atrás..fez com que se afastassem outra vez.

Caminharam, entre o ar invernal...passando por ruas largas, ladeadas de lojas e gente a tomar café em pequenas taskas ainda abertas..

de vez em quando sorrindo acanhadamente um para o outro..

Caminharam tanto que foram parar perto da praia...

shaoran deu um sorriso curto, convidativo.

-vamos então.. – disse docemente com um sorriso trémulo no rosto, respondendo à pergunta muda de shaoran.

Sentaram-se na areia fria da noite.

Shaoran sentia-se apreensivo e perguntava a si próprio do que diabo iriam os 2 falar.

As ondas pareciam ter dedos, formando avalanches e explosões de agua, encavalitando-se à superfície do mar... e molhando-os mais à frente, onde estavam antes secos.

Sakura arregaçou a ponta das calças já um pouco húmidas e correu para a agua molhando os pés entre arrepios.

Shaoran admirava-a de olhos brilhantes de fascínio.. Podia sentir o perfume dos seus cabelos quando o vento os tocava de leve..

Pensava como ela era bonita, e como o seu jeito de menina inocente (que tinha vindo a diminuir com o passar do tempo) ainda permanecia nela, alegremente. Mas o que o deixava mais deslumbrado nela era o seu sorriso sempre muito bonito, travesso e acima de tudo enigmático..

- que foi..tenho algo de mau? – perguntou preocupada, reparando que ele a olhava fixamente e procurando no corpo vestígios de algo que pudesse ser gozado.

Mas shaoran apenas sorriu, como ela era tonta..

Um silencio pairou sobre eles uns instantes..

Os olhos de shoaran lacrimejavam...parecia inquieto..

- passa-se..- hesitou - .. passa-se alguma coisa? – murmurou sakura – se não quiseres estar aqui, tudo bem..

-nao, não se passa nada..é só, é só que..arrependi-me de não te ter dito antes..- prosseguiu com a boca mais seca que o usual.

sakura sentiu o seu coração palpitar e uma contracção no estômago, como se tivesse falhado um degrau ao descer as escadas..- Amo-te..preciso, quero..quero te a ti..- bruscamente inclinou-se sobre a rapariga e aliou os seus lábios com os dela..

Ficou surpresa por uns momentos..mas logo correu a sua mão para a nuca de shaoran puxando o seu corpo para mais perto de si..

Da ultima vez tinha sido um beijo rápido...agora a sensação era outra, podia sentir o calor suave do corpo do rapaz no seu...sentia-se atordoada, aquilo era maravilhoso.

Shaoran lenta e cuidadosamente foi descendo os seus beijos pelo pescoço de sakura e depois mordendo suavemente o ombro, arrancando curtos gemidos desta.

Sakura não sabia ao certo o que estava a acontecer, para dizer a verdade não sabia bem como se sentia naquele momento..a sua primeira reflexão era empurra-lo..mas aos poucos foi perdendo o controle em si mesma..deixou de conseguir pensar.. um formigueiro espalhava-se pelo seu corpo, paralisando-lhe os braços, as pernas e o cérebro.

A língua ágil de shaoran brincava agora com a sua...e sakura podia sentir as suas mãos percorrendo o seu corpo...tocando lugares que ela jamais imaginaria serem tocados..

E então, calmamente, sentiu o rapaz desabotoar a sua camisola...

Fez um ruído assustado, uma espécie de soluço com um risinho mole..tentou afastar-se mas shaoran a segurava entre os braços..

- sakura...confia em mim, não precisas tremer meu amor.. – sussurrou de maneira sensual no ouvido de sua amada.

O corpo dela arrepiou-se num ápice, mas aquelas palavras fizeram-na acalmar..

Mesmo sem acção, ela cedeu nos braços do garoto...a sua mente queria que ela saísse dali rapidamente...mas o seu corpo desejava ser tocado mais um pouco..

Ele sorriu e continuou a desabotoar a sua camisola..deixando os seus seios volumosos, expostos. Shaoran começou a beija-los e a acaricia-los com delicadeza, dando-lhes uma especial atenção..fazendo sakura gemer baixinho e se deliciando de prazer.

Depois de os sugar delicadamente..desceu a sua língua quente ate ao umbigo de sakura, e entre as pernas desta, podia ver o seu belo rosto vermelho, e a boca um pouco aberta, entre expirações rápidas de prazer..

Não deixando de entregar beijos húmidos no umbigo dela, shaoran começou a soltar os botões das suas calças e retirou-as rapidamente.. despiu-se também com a ajuda de sakura, através de carícias amorosas e apaixonadas.

Beijou-a na boca um instante e voltou ao seu umbigo, para depois, levar uma mão à calcinha dela, afagando o seu conteúdo..

Sakura gemeu muito alto..os dedos fugazes de shoran atingiram o seu propósito..

A cada movimento destes..fazia com que ela estremecesse de prazer, jamais sentira algo assim..era ofuscante..ela apenas gritou...

Ja sentia a excitação de shaoran percorrer o seu corpo..

Shaoran sorriu maliciosamente.. e, juntamente com os seus dedos, beijou com intensidade o clítoris da rapariga..

AhAH shaoran AHha... – gemia sakura profundamente. Tocando os cabelos de seu amado, fazendo com que o contacto da boca dele e o seu sexo fosse maior.

Ela se sentia embaraçada..mas curiosa, levou a sua mão ao peito de shaoran descendo depois de leve para o sexo duro do mesmo, beijando o seu suave pescoço.. era a vez de shaoran gemer um pouco..ela ficou um pouco sem graça, mas ouvir a voz do rapaz se deliciando de prazer, agitava-a estranhamente..

Os toques de sakura eram como mágicos para ele, ele ja não aguentava..queria possui-la ali..agora..

Sakura...quero que sejas só minha..quero que sejamos um só. – murmurou entre dentes, no meio de gemidos miúdos.

Ela fez um sinal de aceitação.. e shaoran sorrindo com claridade pelas suas palavras maravilhosas, a beijou profundamente..

Deixou de penetra-la com os dedos, e, substituindo-os pelo seu sexo, encaixou-o fragilmente para não a machucar..

Sakura deu um gemido muito alto de dor..arranhando as costas do rapaz com as unhas..

Mas, as estacadas ao intensificarem-se, transformaram a dor em prazer, aumentando a ansiedade e as sensações fantásticas que percorriam o seu corpo...

Ambos procuravam os lábios um do outro entre beijos de puro prazer, as estacadas

aumentavam tanto como os gemidos, que eram como uma melodia no meio da noite..

Atingiram finalmente o clímax um após o outro..ouviu-se um ultimo grito profundo e tombaram os dois na areia refrescante da praia..

Sakura enroscou-se ofegante nos braços de shaoran e ficaram os dois contemplando as estrelas, lado a lado..

O que não sabiam, é que alguém os observara durante todo o tempo..

Kumo ma ni odoru hikari

Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru

Kake yoru tomo no koe ni

Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao

Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku

Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki

Saige nai hagemashi ni

Iku no tasukerareta darou

Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo

Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no

Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku

Itsushika michi wa hanare

Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo

Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku

Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki

Tasuke ai sasae au

Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo

Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo

Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo

Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni...

Tomoyo seguira sakura desde que ela tinha saído de casa...e encontrava-se ali, atrás das dunas.. cantando baixinho e melodiosamente..com os olhos brilhantes de um estranha raiva, formando uma cruz..e uma lágrima sangrenta no canto do olho...

uma amarga ruga aflorava entre o meio do seu olhar...

acabara de os ver..juntos..

continua...

E pronto foi um romântico 2º capitulo xD...eu sei k está def mas pronto..espero que tenham gostado, agora deixem umas reviews para eu ficar contente..eu posto logo o 3º capitulo se me prometerem faze-lo...esperem para ver o que se passa com tomoyo xD

AH bigada boxexas pla dica...sei que não a segui..mas bigada na mesma fofa ).

PARA QUEM NÃO SABE aquilo que tomoyo estava a cantar, era uma musica que ela própria fez para sakura no verdadeiro mangá...aqui está a tradução:

(É bom saber que eu posso contar com um amigo assim

quando precisar

Você sempre estará

Quando eu olhei você estava ali e quando sorriu para mim um raio

de Sol brilhou e me aqueceu

Foi você quem fez eu me sentir assim

Me levou por caminhos que eu nunca sonhei

tchutchururu

levou

tchtchururu

levou

E aqueceu quando o inverno chegou

Foi você que me encorajou

Queria ser assim, queria ser assim muito especial como você é

pra mim)

kissus, l0tuz..


	3. Chapter 3 ' escuridao visivel'

ULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (tipico cumprimento ¬ ¬")  
ok aqui está o 3º capitulo, este está ligeiramente pior que os outros dois :X..mas nao deixem de comentar! E muito obrigado a quem o tem feito.. x).

Mais uma vez katty xD..tu és a razao por eu inda escrever, thnks por td minha paixao :)..

BOA LEITURA! (reviews sff ')

3º capítulo – " Escuridão Visivel "

- traíste-me sua cabra! – acusava-a tomoyo, sob um falso pretexto. – até nitsukimi me ofereceu mais gomas que tu! (¬¬) – sakura protestou, mas só fez com que tomoyo gritasse ainda mais, pegasse nas gomas, e as atirasse ao ar.  
E entao ouvia a voz de kero dizer « uma promessa é uma promessa..que tal dares-lhe uma outra coisa...como a tua chave magica?»  
Aquilo era uma tamanha parvoice! Nao lhe podia dar a chave magica, se aparecesse outro inimigo..como o poderia derrotar?  
Tudo lhe parecia muito ridiculo, só viera ter com eles para lhes dar as boas noticias de que ela tinha rebentado a cabeça de shaoran enquanto transavam, na noite anterior..

O sonho mudou.

Sentia o seu corpo ficar mole, como que abandonado...planava sobre um chao de pedra gasta, escura e gélida...encontrava-se numa especie de sala na semiobscuridade...acendeu uma vela que se deparava ali perto com a 'carta fogo', e ficou observando todas aquelas coisas estranhas à sua volta..  
A sala tinha um aspecto miseravel e encardido. As suas paredes velhas estavam cobertas de bisarros retratos, que nao conseguia destinguir bem.. e forradas por prateleiras, onde se podiam ver centenas de globos de vidro antigos e inumeros frascos; dos quais se viam, no seu interior, coisas viscosas e ossos mutilados de diversas cores e feitíos..mas o mais estranho, é que pareciam ser de seres que nunca vira na sua vida...

Continuou a andar, o seu coraçao pulsava a 1000 à hora...a curiosidade quase comia o seu corpo, o deixando nervoso..  
Entao, perto de uma porta escondida atras de uma coluna de livros negros e dourados já descolorados...viu uma especie de tapeçaria, com a signa: ' Arvore Geneologica da Familia Kinomoto '..lá, permaneciam fotografias muito antigas..já um pouco destorcidas devido à velhice as ter consumido.. os rostos pareciam meio desfigurados...apenas se podiam ver uns quantos nomes:  
Amyra Kinomoto...Norrissis Kinomoto (esta tinha um ar um pouco louco)...Tsukimata Kinomoto...Ayamazu Kinomoto..o seu dedo continuava a tremer pela tapeçaria, e uns segundos depois, os seus olhos fixaram um rosto meio sorridente, meio carrancudo..onde em baixo dizia: Fujitaka Kinomoto..ela tocou a sua foto, e foi entao que...ao fazê-lo, limpou um nome um pouco a baixo, completamente sem rosto.. pois encontrava-se roto (e nao acidentalmente), onde se podia ler: Sakura Kinomoto.. ela levou as suas maos à boca e deu um leve gemido horrorizado.

Um som envolveu a sua mente..algo a perseguia, tinha que sair dali..sem pensar, enfiou-se pela porta que se deparava a poucos metros, e fechou-a atras de sim..com um suspiro de alivio.

Agora estava num corredor. Defronte da porta, estava uma escada de aspecto instavel, correu até ela..e abriu uma 2ª porta ao fundo da mesma..  
Embora familiar, estava tao desfocado que nao conseguia concentrar-se aonde seria aquele estranho espaço..quando a imagem estava prestes a visualizar-se nitidamente...

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- o..quê..ham..como er..a.! AH! porque nao ouvi o despertador..?

- és sempre a mesma coisa, monstrenga! Anda levanta-te logo! – disse touya com o seu ar desprocupado..

Logo que este saiu, sakura pegou em sua roupa.. e a enfiou à balda no seu belo corpo..

Ainda estava meio chocada, tudo o que acabara de sentir..(antes de Touya a acordar) fora tao real..

Indignada, saiu pela porta do quarto fora..sem acordar kero, e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Parece que hoje vai chover.. – anunciou touya, sem deixar de barrar as torradas que estavam deparadas em cima da mesa.

- É..parece que sim..- Sakura olhou o céu la fora por um instante..e encolheu os ombros sem entusiasmo.

Acabado o comer, sakura encaminhou os seus pés até à entrada..colocou a mao sobre a maçaneta da porta..e olhando por cima do ombro, murmurou um vago: "Bom dia"..fechando-a logo de seguida, bruscamente..

Caminhava pela rua..com o ar invernal a esfriar-lhe o rosto..  
tudo em seu redor se encontrava muito calmo, pelo menos no seu ponto de vista..  
entao, o seu olhar fixou uma rapariga de cabelos longos, que agora se digiria a ela..a correr.

- BOM DIA SAKURA!

- oh...er..ola tomoyo..- pronunciou sakura, esforçando um sorriso. – o que andas a fazer por aqui? Eu achei que já estavas na escola..

- a..er..sim sabes...er...vim fazer umas compras...é, é isso mesmo..umas compras! – agora fora a vez de tomoyo forçar um sorriso, mas saiu tao falso que sakura desconfiou.

- é...mas..a esta hora? – perguntou de sobrancelha erguida, apontando para o relogio preso no seu pulso.

- pois...er..bem até logo sakura! – tomoyo afastou-se, desviando o seu rosto corado sem trocar o olhar com a amiga.

Sakura continuou a seguir as passadas da rapariga com os olhos..até que esta parou em frente a um homem de aspecto imundo e estranho.. que sakura nunca havia visto antes..  
Podia ver-se que ambos procuravam algo..mas o quê?  
Passava-se qualquer coisa..

Após uns meros segundos, sakura continuou o seu destino até à escola..

Quando ía a atravessar a pequena ponte que dava para o outro lado da cidade, através de um pequeno ribeiro..Reparou, numa mancha avermelhada..distinta à superficie da agua. A seu lado, em cima das rochas, encontrava-se uma bela e pálida rapariga, bastante ferida..esta tinha longos cabelos negros agora muito despenteados e que davam a entender chegar-lhe até aos pés.. o seu rosto tinha um ar decisivo e duro, o que dava a entender que ela sabia o que estava a fazer..e que dera luta..fosse aquilo que lhe causara tal estado o que fosse..  
Os seus labios carnudos, já quase rochos devido aos muitos cortes, brilhavam perante o Sol da manha.  
A roupa que envolvia o seu corpo branco não era muita...e estava muito descosida em volta dos seus machucados.  
Ainda muito chocada, sakura desceu pela erva até à beira da agua..ficou observando todos aqueles graves ferimentos e sem pensar, puxou o corpo quase morto, mas que ainda respirava..mais para cima, onde poderia dar os seus primeiros socorros..  
Tentou chamar alguem, mas nao adiantara de nada..

Sem duvida, aquele dia nao estava a correr às mil maravilhas.

A sua primeira etapa foi fazer respiraçao boca-a-boca para tentar reanimar a rapariga que se encontrava deitada à sua frente. Embora respirasse, a pulsaçao era muito lenta..  
Entao, decidida a ajudar, sakura a pegou em seus braços..deixando o sangue espalhar-se tambem na sua roupa. Com um grande esforço, levou-a consigo até ao hospital..que nao ficava muito longe dali.

------------------------------------------------------------------ /---------------------------------------------------------------

- Ela já se encontra melhor. – sorriu uma senhora ruiva, de bata esverdiada - Mas diga-me..o que se passou para ela se encontrar neste estado? Parece ter tido uma grande queda.

- Eu nao sei..pode parecer estranho mas.. er..eu encontrei-a à beira do ribeiro que costumo atravessar para ir para a escola. A principio, pensei que estava morta...mas depois vi que tinha pulsaçao e que ainda respirava um pouco.. – sakura encontrava-se numa grande confusao e falava muito depressa..o que teria acontecido afinal? Nao é todos os dias que se acham pessoas extremamente feridas à beira de um miúdo rio.

- muito bem então. – disse a mulher, desconfiando..mas mesmo assim esboçando um belo e acolhedor sorriso - encontrei isto dentro do bolso do seu...er..manto? – a simpatica enfermeira estendeu-lhe um livro negro e antigo, com uns leves dísticos a dourado e prateado..ambos se aproximavam em pontos distantes..mas nunca se tocavam.. e umas letras em latim estavam bordadas naquela capa de tecido duro e de cor carvão. Estas encobriam uma cruz mesmo no seu centro, como que silvas espinhosas escondendo uma rosa brotada pela beleza da Primavera..

Sakura abriu o estranho livro..estava todo escrito em latim..e repetia muito a palavra "Lúciferus". Embora sakura nao compreendesse o que ali dizia...havia percebido que tal livro era uma especie de bíblia...tinha imagens de anjos negros e brancos numa sangrenta batalha..  
Na ponta esquerda, ao fundo..encontrava-se a silhueta de um sujeito de negro, bastante calmo com tudo aquilo...como se nada estivesse a acontecer.. pegando um bastão tambem negro e comprido, com o acabamento de uma garra monstruosa de unhas avermelhadas, segurando um coração lívido e banhado em sangue coagulado, que escorria até ao começo do bisarro bastão.

– er..a menina...está bem?

- a..como..er? desculpe..estava dístraida. Sim está tudo bem, obrigado. – sakura sorriu, mas voltou rapida e furiosamente a mergulhar a sua mente naquelas imagens intrigantes.

O tempo passou com uma rapidez tremenda. O Sol já se punha por detrás das poucas folhas amareladas que se encontravam no chão. A sombra começava a espalhar-se decididamente por Tomoeda..  
Depois de tanto tempo de espera, a enfermeira voltou, em miados de noite..

- se quiser, a menina pode ir vê-la ao quarto...já se encontra estável..a operação correu bem. – noticiou a senhora.

- ah..muito obrigado..posso saber o estado inicial..dela? – perguntou sakura com um pouco de receio..mas a curiosidade falara primeiro.

- oh mas é claro..até acho que tem todo o direito de saber...pensando bem..foi a menina que a trouxe para aqui.. – sorriu – bem, como deu para entender...ela estava num estado preocupante..alias, se nao a tivesse encontrado esta manha...acho que ja seria tarde... tinha uma fractura craniana, o _radio_ do braço direito rachado..uma perna partida.. e mais algumas lesões um pouco mais leves..

o mais grave..era sem sombras de duvida, a fractura craniana..que ja se alastrara bastante..ms o pior ja passou, como ja disse...ela está estavel..se quiser ir dar uma olhadela.. – com isto, a enfermeira afastou-se deixando a porta do quarto ao lado entre-aberta.

A passos miúdos..deixou-se levar até à entrada do quarto...respirou fundo, e entrou rapidamente...grandes máquinas estranhas estavam ligadas por fios à rapariga dos cabelos negros..que estavam agora escondidos por imensas ligaduras em sua volta..

Podia ouvir-se a sua respiração através de todos aqueles tubinhos...estava deitada, e dormia profundamente, de certo nem sentia o soro que escorria para dentro das suas veias..

sakura sentia-se triste...nem sabia bem porquê..pois nao conhecia a rapariga de lado algum..

Era esquisito...aquela sensação...podia jurar que já a sentira antes..uma sensaçao de ardor percorreu o seu corpo...um arrepio gelado absorveu a sua espinha e então, de subito, ouviu uma voz sumida falar de longe..palavras melancólicas atravessavam o ar...

- castigo...m..men...mentira...mor...te...morre...sai...Ele nao te quer...nunca acreditou...castigo...cas...TIGO! – a rapariga inalara imenso ar...de repente sem qualquer vestigio de movimento anterior..levou a cabeça atrás como se tivesse sido espetada com uma faca em cheio nas costas...ela abriu os olhos fechando-os novamente de seguida..

Sakura esperou um pouco..nada mais se ouviu depois disto..

Suspirou, e desejosa de sair daquele sitio horroroso..abandonou o quarto..

CONTINUA..

* * *

LOOL e foi o medíocre 3º capítulo...deixem reviews xD.

L0tuz..


End file.
